Castlevania  Vampire
by Ace of Aces 1990
Summary: The descendant of Shanoa from OoE, Albus, is sent to Youkai Academy. Dracula, however, has other plans for the school. Can Albus, Tsukune, and the girls save the school from the Dracula's evil grasp? Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again ! Aceofaces1990 here with a new story, but this time, I'm not writing this on my own, This story is being written by me, and Jade teh necromancer**. **this is an interesting idea that he thought of and I agreed that it was a freaking amazing idea. combining characters, locations, and plots of Castlevania and Rosario + Vampire. we also have a couple of OCs! loads of fun those are =D So read, review, message either me or Jade teh necromancer, and enjoy!**

* * *

Castlevania + Vampire

Prologue

* * *

In the early 1800s, after the death of the Dark Lord, Dracula, the Belmont clan seemed to have vanished for a long time. A new order known as Ecclesia was established to "realize the wish of mankind", which many believed to be to prevent Dracula from returning yet again. In this Order, a young sorceress named Shanoa used the power of glyphs, spells that can only be used by those with glyph tattoos, to fight the evil in the world for all of mankind.

Barlowe, the high priest and founder of Ecclesia, had Shanoa absorb the three glyphs of the greatest power, Dominus, to fulfill Ecclesia's purpose. Before Shanoa could absorb the Dominus glyphs, however, fellow member Albus stole them, the interruption having caused Shanoa to lose her memories and emotions. After searching throughout Transylvania, she collected the glyphs from Albus, who did not survive, and learned the truth about Barlowe and the real purpose of Ecclesia: to resurrect the Dark Lord Dracula with Shanoa as the sacrifice. Shanoa defeated her insane mentor, but he used the last of his power to resurrect Dracula, with his own body as a sacrifice.

Shanoa then traveled to Castlevania and fought many of Dracula's greatest allies, even the physical manifestation of Death. Dracula, having been reborn at only partial power, was defeated by Shanoa with Dominus, which was made of his own power, but it came at a price. Dominus requires a soul for its use, and though Shanoa was ready to relinquish her own, Albus instead offered his soul, which had been in Dominus the whole time. Requesting a smile from his love, he passed on, happy that Shanoa would no longer be in danger. Shanoa had lost everything; her love, her teacher, and her purpose. She did, however, have one thing. She now carried a son for Albus, and so she devoted the rest of her life to raising him. **(A/N: -Shrugs- It could happen!)** She made sure to teach him all that she knew, and passed down these traits, along with the memory of Albus, to his son, and made sure he would do the same.

Many generations later, Albus Ecclesia, named for the organization that once saved the world in secret, and his ancestor, was now 16 years old, and living peacefully with his mother in Transylvania, with no need for them anymore, due to the return of the Belmonts. However, Castlevania has risen again…

* * *

Chapter 1: Legacy to Vampire

* * *

The Dark Lord Dracula sat in his throne as he always did, drinking blood from a wine glass.

Dracula lowered his glass as a Skeleton Butler refilled his glass with fresh blood. As he sipped he noticed the fiery portal signifying Death's entrance.

"My lord, I'm ecstatic that you've been resurrected so soon." said Death, floating up to Dracula.

"Ah, Death, I take it there was no complications this time?"

"No sir, no pitiful excuses for vampires with an obsession for young girls trying to use your castle for their own purposes."

Dracula let out a deep laugh. "Very good then. What of…the Belmonts?"

Death's skull head suddenly smiled a very disturbing smile. "There are two Belmonts right now. One is a feeble old man, and the other is a young boy, who cannot even go out on his own, let alone wield the whip. The other clans are also not a threat to you, not without a Belmont."

"Excellent. And I am at nearly full power now, so no one short of a Belmont can stop me. And even then…" Dracula stood up, threw his wine glass aside, and walked down the few steps in front of his throne, "…not even the mighty Belmonts stand a chance against me!"

"Ah, you are certainly in a good mood, Master. I have 2 pieces of news, though."

"What is it?"

"We have discovered an institution in Japan, for creatures of the night. They learn how they can try to blend in with humans, and the instructors try and stop them from listening to their instincts."

"Hah, what a waste of talent. I should have the whole thing destroyed at once."

"My lord, I believe I have a better idea, with your permission, of course. What if we were to scout out the institute and recruit all those who are worthy of joining your army?"

"Hah..HAHAHAHA! A wonderful idea, Death! And I know JUST who to send, as well…" Dracula said as he went back to this throne and sat down. "And Death, about that other thing you mentioned?"

Albus traversed the dungeons and many halls of Dracula's castle. He wore a garb very similar to what Shanoa wore, although fit for a man and he had the same hair and eye color as Shanoa. Throughout the castle, he went through the treasure chests, searching for anything that could be useful in any way as well as stealing as much of the gold there he could carry. He had evaded the many monsters there, knowing that there were too many for him to fight.

"This castle is going to make me and mom rich!" Albus said. He continued to explore the castle for any more riches he could get his hands on. Eventually he discovered an outside staircase to one of the towers. He slowly and quietly climbed to the top and cracked the door to see if anything was inside.

Inside, Albus saw Dracula sitting in his throne and Death floating near him. "That must be the guy mom told me about, the so called 'Lord of Darkness'. He just looks like a feeble old man to me…" He saw Death float to Dracula's side as they continued their conversation.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Albus asked himself quietly. He sat for a moment longer and listened but still couldn't make out what they were saying. He closed the door back quietly and got up.

"Some 'Dark Lord', all he does is sit in his throne all day. Why do people fear him so much?" Albus wondered.

"Because they know my power." Dracula whispered into Albus' ear. Albus whirled around to see Dracula standing right in front of him. Dracula looked down at Albus with an evil smile while Albus stood scared stiff for a moment. He finally ran past Dracula and down the staircase. _SHIT, WHERE DID HE COME FROM! _Albus thought to himself as he ran, going as fast as his legs would take him, until he reached the door at the bottom. Dracula turned and watched as Albus slammed the door behind him.

"Kill him." Dracula said with a smile as Death appeared from a portal behind Dracula and flew towards Albus. Dracula began laughing as he erupted into a swarm of bats.

Albus ran as fast as he could through the halls of Dracula's castle, frantically looking for the entrance. He heard the evil laugh of Death and looked behind him only to see his enemy gaining on him. Albus immediately refocused his attention to finding the way out of the castle, not wanting that _thing's _face to be the last thing he saw.

Death decided to play with his prey as he chased him, so he brought up his scythe and swung repeatedly, slicing through anything it hit. Albus looked back and saw some of the pillars sliced in half, books torn apart, pages flying everywhere, and Death even closer. He turned completely around and held his hand out and three small fireballs shot from his hand and hit Death dead-on.

Death stopped for a brief moment and Albus continued running again. He made it out the entrance to Dracula's castle and ran through the woods as fast as he could. Death was about to follow him out of the castle when-

"Let him go." Dracula said. Death stopped and looked up, seeing Dracula on the Gargoyle above him.

"As you wish milord." Death replied.

"A boy like that is no threat to us, not even a hindrance," Dracula calmly explained. "Although…he reminds me of someone I once knew."

"When shall the plan be set in motion, milord?" Death asked. Dracula smiled and looked to Death.

"We shall begin tomorrow at dawn." Dracula said before letting out another evil laugh.

Albus ran as fast as he could through the woods, putting as much distance as he could between himself and Dracula's castle. He finally made it back to his home, a small house in an open field. A woman in a similar garb to him stood by the door looking at Albus with anger in her eyes.

"Oh great, she knows, here it comes." Albus said quietly as he walked to her.

"Albus! Where have you been!" She asked.

"Uh, I was, uh…" Albus began.

"You went near The Dark Lord's castle again, didn't you!" she yelled.

"Of course not! I was…uh…practicing with my glyphs." Albus said nervously.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I've told you TOO many times not to go there! HOW OLD ARE YOU!" She practically screamed.

"Sixteen, mom." Albus replied matter-of-factly.

"Please act like it! I'm telling you this for your own safety!" She said as she placed her hands on his cheeks as she calmed herself down.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle myself in a fight." Albus said as he brushed her hands off him.

"And how do you hope to handle yourself against Dracula? Or Death even? Your ancestor had to almost kill herself to beat them…" His mom asked.

"I make it out of there alive every time, don't I!" Albus challenged. His mom slapped him.

"Get in the house. It's time to study your Japanese." His mom said.

"Again with the Japanese? Why do I have to learn that language anyway?" Albus asked.

"Because you're going to a school in Japan! We've already been through this!" His mom said. Albus went into the house and closed the door.

"Shanoa, please guide him. I can't seem to do it, please help me." Albus' mom said quietly.

Albus sat in his room reading books about the Japanese language and books about glyph use. After a while, he pushed aside the Japanese books and focused on something he was reading in his glyph book. He flipped back and fourth between pages in a few of the different glyph books and studied a few different things in each book.

After a while, he stood up and held his hand up. A fire formed just above the palm of his hand. He smiled for a moment before the door to his room opened. He looked and saw his mom come in, holding a box, and the fire disappeared.

"Dammit!" Albus blurted.

"Albus, we need to talk." His mom said. Albus closed the glyph books and put them away. He picked up the Japanese books and walked over to her.

"Put those down for now. I want show you something." She said.

"What is it mom?" Albus asked. His mom sat down on the floor and set the box down in front of her. Albus sat down in front of her.

"This belonged to your great, great, great, great grandfather. His name was also Albus, in fact, it was him I named you after." His mom said with a smile. Albus looked curiously at the box as his mom opened it. Inside was a single-shot black powder pistol with some inscriptions and other designs.

"Your grandfather used this to slay the creatures of the night. It's been passed down our generations and now I think its time I passed it to you." She said.

"He used a gun like this? And it worked?" Albus asked.

"He was able to use magic with it, you never need to reload it." His mom said. Albus looked even more curiously at it. He picked up the gun and examined it before looking at his mom again.

"…Mom…" Albus began.

"It's yours now. And now you have the blessings of both your ancestors. I want you live without your life being in danger 24/7. That's why I'm sending you to Japan. You can be safe there. There's a school there that'll teach you that not every non-human is evil." His mom said.

"You're not coming with me?" Albus asked.

"We can't afford a trip for two. You're going on your own. Besides, didn't you say you can take care of yourself now?" His mom said. Albus looked away, defeated.

"Come on, let's practice your Japanese." His mom said with a smile. For the rest of the night they made sure he knew near-perfect Japanese. When he went to bed, Albus couldn't sleep. He got out of his bed and went for the door. He stepped outside the house and looked up at the sky.

Albus looked back at the house and then to the woods in the direction of Dracula's castle.

"You're not thinking of going there again are you?" A voice asked. Albus' eyes shot open and he whirled around looking for who was there.

"Don't worry, I'm not a monster or your mother." The voice said again. Albus calmed down a bit but continued to look for the voice. Finally, a silhouette appeared in front of him. It took form of a woman that looked similar to his mother, and yet was different at the same time.

"Wait, aren't you-!" Albus began.

"I am Shanoa, and I am here to guide you." Shanoa said.

"Why? Or better yet, how am I talking to you?" Albus asked.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that you leave here as soon as you can. Dracula is planning something terrible, and you're in mortal danger here." Shanoa explained.

"What is it? Maybe I can stop him before he-"

"You fool! You don't stand a chance against Dracula! I was only able to beat him with his own power, and your ancestor lost his life for it! You need to leave here! I feel a great amount of evil coming this way…" Shanoa said. Albus, despite his puzzlement, nodded and ran inside. He went to his mother's room and woke her up.

"Mom! We need to leave!" Albus said.

"What is it Albus?" His mother asked, still waking up.

"Shanoa is talking to me and she says that Dracula is planning something here! We need to go!" Albus explained. His mother's eyes shot open and she got out of bed. She immediately got a couple of bags together.

"Albus! Start packing your books, cloths and anything else you may need for your trip!" His mother ordered.

"What about you mom?" Albus asked.

"I'm staying here. There are people that have no way of protecting themselves.

"Wait, mom, you don't mean…!" Albus yelled. She got up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Albus, you've grown into a wonderful young man and I'm proud of you. I'm going to need you to live on your own for a while, okay honey?" she said while smiling proudly. All of a sudden the ground seemed to shake. Albus, his mom, and Shanoa all looked around.

"Albus! Outside!" Shanoa barked as she pointed out the window. Albus did not like what he saw. There was a two-legged monster that looked like it was decaying, and it let out a terrifying roar. Albus and his mother looked outside and then to each other and nodded. They both headed outside to confront the monster.

"Careful Albus, this thing is called Gergoth! Don't let it get too close!" Shanoa warned.

"Right!" Albus responded.

"Is that Shanoa you're talking to?" His mom asked.

"Yeah, now let's take this thing down!" Albus said as he ran towards the monster.

"ALBUS WAIT!" His mom screamed. But Albus didn't listen. A long white needle formed from the palm of his hand and as he ran past Gergoth, he thrusted the glyph Confodere into the monster. A blade formed in his other hand and he slashed the monster with Sacere.

"ALBUS GET AWAY FROM IT!" his mom yelled. Gergoth turned around and used its head and hit Albus, sending him flying back towards his mom. Albus got back up right before his mom grabbed him by the shoulders.

"LISTEN! You can't just charge in like that! use your Ignis glyph, I'll take it from the other side with Fulgur!" His mom ordered. Albus nodded affirmatively, and they both went around Gergoth in opposite directions.

"Albus, use Ignis on the armor at Gergoth's ankles!" Shanoa said. Albus looked at the armor and nodded.

"LIGHTNING!" his mom yelled as a bolt of lightning shot from her hand and struck Gergoth. The monster didn't even flinch.

"FIRE!" Albus yelled as three bursts of fire shot towards Gergoth's armor. Gergoth turned towards Albus, lowered its head to almost ground level, and opened up its mouth widely. Albus looked confused at the creature until light started gathering at Gergoth's mouth.

"ALBUS GET DOWN!" Shanoa screamed. Albus dropped to the ground just as a beam of light shot from Gergoth's mouth, just barely missing him. After the beam disappeared, he got back up and used Ignis again. The armor on Gergoth started to crack.

"LIGHTNING!" Albus' mother yelled again as another bolt of lightning struck the monster. Her bolt broke off the armor.

"ALBUS! NOW! ATTACK THERE!" Shanoa yelled.

"MOM THERE! ATTACK WHERE THE ARMOR WAS!" Albus yelled. They released another lightning bolt and burst of fire as Gergoth turned towards Albus' mother.

"Albus! Use Sacere with both hands!" Shanoa instructed.

"Why? Isn't that pointless!" Albus yelled.

"Put your hands together and summon them! It'll be a much more powerful attack! DO IT!" Shanoa yelled. Albus joined both his hands together and focused on Sacere. A much larger version of the blade glyph appeared around both his hands and he brought the massive blade down on Gergoth.

To his surprise, he actually made Gergoth fall.

"Oh my god." Albus said quietly.

"Now's not the time to be shocked, finish it before it recovers!" Shanoa ordered. Gergoth got back up and roared again.

"Shanoa, am I able to do that again?" Albus asked.

"You are but be careful, moves like that take a lot of energy." Shanoa warned.

"Well I have enough energy for another one!" Albus said and he held out his right hand and a long red needle shot from the palm of his hand, seemingly having rose petals appear around it, and it pierced right through Gergoth. Albus' mother continued to attack from the other side. She cast Nitesco. A purple beam shot from her hands and pierced right through Gergoth.

Gergoth turned to face Albus, opened its mouth again, and charged.

"ALBUS JUMP!" Shanoa screamed. Gergoth jumped in his direction, landed on its belly and slid towards him. Albus jumped before he could get caught in the monsters mouth. He landed on its back and immediately jumped off of it and landed on the ground behind it.

"ALBUS! ARE YOU OK!" His mom screamed. Albus stood up still facing Gergoth.

"I'm ok mom! Damn this thing is tough!" Albus said.

"If you think this monster is bad, you have no chance in hell against Dracula!" His mom said.

"Don't worry, it's almost dead!" Shanoa said. Albus looked to her and she pointed at its belly, there was more blood dripping than before.

"Just a little more. Just a little more and it should be dead!" Shanoa said.

"Right!" Albus said.

"What?" His mom asked.

"Shanoa just told me we're almost done! DIE MONSTER!" Albus yelled as he readied Sacere and lunged at Gergoth.

"ALBUS!" His mom yelled.

"MOM! ATTACK NOW WHILE IT'S STILL DOWN!" Albus yelled. His mom nodded and lunged as well. Albus brought his other hand onto the first and focused on a second Sacere union. The large blade appeared on his hands again and he brought it around for a horizontal swing.

Albus' mother prepared the Confodere union as she continued towards Gergoth. The monster slowly got up and turned to see Albus' giant blade coming at it from the side and Albus' mother firing the bright red needle into its face.

Albus slashed Gergoth one final time with the Sacere union. Gergoth let out one last roar before falling dead on the ground. Albus let the Sacere union dissipate and walked up to the monster.

"What the hell does Dracula plan on doing with monsters like this?" Albus asked. His mother ran up and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the house.

"No time to discuss that! You need to get to the airport now! I'm sure you have enough money from this last time at Dracula's castle to pay for your flight!" His mom said.

"But mom!" Albus began as his mother stopped them right in front of the door.

"But nothing! And besides, Shanoa is with you. You don't need me anymore honey. You're a grown man now. Go to Japan, finish your schooling there. You don't need to get caught up in all of this." She explained. A single tear fell down Albus' face.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You'll make friends, and be able to live there safer than here." She said with a promising smile.

"I'm not worried about myself." Albus said. His mother's smile disappeared and she wrapped him in a hug.

"I'll be fine sweetie. The person you need to worry about now is yourself." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"We protect the world from Dracula until the Belmonts come back. We have to. Go to Japan and train, make yourself stronger. You can do it Albus." She said. Albus thought for a moment.

"…I will mom." He finally said.

"That's my boy, now come on, we need to get you packed and out of here tonight." She said as they went back inside and got his stuff together.

Later in the morning, Albus and his mother waited at the airport for his flight.

"Mom, are you sure you can't come with me?" Albus asked.

"We only paid for your flight. I can't." She said. Albus looked away, sad.

"Don't worry Albus, your mother is strong, she will be fine." Shanoa reassured him.

"I hope you're right." Albus replied.

"I'm sure she is Albus." His mother said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Flight 104 for Japan is ready for boarding." the intercom announced. Albus' mom pulled him into a hug.

"I'll write to you every day mom. I promise." Albus said. She released him and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Go Albus, don't miss your flight." She said. Albus nodded and went for the terminal.

"I love you sweetie." She said.

"I love you too mom." Albus said with a wave. Before she knew it, Albus was lost in the crowd of people. She turned back to leave the airport and started crying.

Albus boarded the plane and placed his bag of clothing into the overhead compartment above his seat but held the bag with his books in his lap. He looked out the window at the sunrise. He continued to look at it until after the plane took off.

After passing the clouds, Albus pulled out one of his Japanese books and practiced his Japanese. After a while, a woman sat in the seat next to him. Albus was so focused on the book that he didn't even notice. The woman nudged him on the arm.

Albus looked up and saw her dressed the way a teacher would be. Her hair looked like it had cat ears extending off of it, she looked like her eyes were closed behind her glasses and she had a bit of a ditzy expression.

"Hi, I noticed you studying Japanese. Are you going to be there a while?" she asked.

"Yes, actually I'm going to live there now." Albus said.

"Ooohhh, what school are you going to?" She asked.

"A place called….Youkai Academy I think it's called." Albus replied.

"Wow! That's fantastic! I'm a teacher there. My name is Shizuka Nekonome. But you can call Nekonome-sensei." She said excitedly as she held her hand to him. Albus shook her hand and nodded.

"So what made you want to come to Youkai Academy?" Nekonome asked.

"My mom…" Albus began, he thought back to how his mom is now alone. Nekonome looked curiously at him.

"…My mom thought it would be a good idea to go to a place like that as opposed to staying in Transylvania." Albus said.

"Ooohhh a transfer student from Transylvania! This is going to be an exciting year!" Nekonome said excitedly. She then looked at Albus' cloths.

"You know, that's a strange style you have, what is it?" She asked.

"It's actually my sorcerers garb. I'm sure that sorcerers are no surprise to you at Youkai." Albus said.

"Well you would be most welcomed at Youkai Academy! We do have witches, trolls, lizard men…" Nekonome went on about the many different monsters there. Albus seemed to be a bit annoyed until he heard Nekonome say "vampires" then his eyes shot open as he looked back to her.

"Did you just say vampires!" Albus asked. Nekonome looked at him with confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Albus thought for a moment and remembered his purpose for going, and then he calmed himself.

"No…nothing." Albus said.

"Ok then. Oh I just remembered, I do have a list of the new students here." Nekonome said as she dug through a few folders and pulled out a class sheet.

"Here it is. What's your last name?" She asked.

"Ecclesia." Albus replied. Nekonome scanned the sheet and pointed to his name.

"There you are! I knew I saw your name before! You have me as your homeroom teacher!" Nekonome said. Albus laughed somewhat sheepishly.

"That's great." He said nervously.

"So you're studying to speak Japanese?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been practicing with my mom and she believes I can speak near perfect Japanese. But I don't think so yet." Albus said as he yawned.

"You know what? I'm going to put this away for now and get some rest." Albus said. Nekonome nodded and sat back in her seat. Albus fell fast asleep. Nekonome looked at him with a smile.

"Well goodnight then. It probably is the best idea." Nekonome said as she leaned back in her seat and fell asleep. During the flight, Nekonome shifter a lot in her sleep and eventually slumped her head in Albus' lap and lay in a similar fashion a cat would.

A few hours later, Albus woke up to Nekonome lying on her back on his lap. Albus sighed and tried to reset Nekonome back into her seat. Afterwards he pulled out one of his glyph books and started studying again. He looked back to Nekonome and smirked, shook his head, and got back to his book. _This sure is going to be interesting, _Albus thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**So this is the first story we decided to work on together, combining two different writing styles for MORE EPICNESS! loljk but yeah, review us and tell us how we did, good, bad, I don't think we give a damn. Just let us know how we're doing. thank you .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Oh and by the way, this story takes place around chapter 15 in second part of the manga. The anime is practically nonexistent for this story. Sorry for any confusion, let's not have people hurting themselves because of it (for all you pokemon fans out there) Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: New students to Vampire

* * *

At Youkai Academy, Aono Tsukune was on his way to class when-

"TSUKUNE-CHAN!" A girl yelled from behind. Tsukune turned around to see Kurumu running his direction. He smiled and waved but before he could say anything, she had already jumped and wrapped herself around him, suffocating him in her chest.

"Kurumu-chan I can't…breath" Tsukune struggled to say. Kurumu immediately jumped down but wrapped him in a hug as she rubbed her face against his. All of a sudden, a small ice knife pierced into Kurumu's head. "Kurumu-chan! How many times do we need to go through this?" The cold voice of Mizore whispered as she stood from behind a tree with another ice kunai ready.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" The childish witch, Yukari yelled as she ran into his arms.

"Tsukune-kun, are you ready for the test today?" Yukari asked.

"Uh yeah, about that…" Tsukune said nervously. Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune from behind.

"Don't worry Tsukune-chan, I'm sure you'll do alright!" Kurumu said with a smile.

"Yeah, hopefully. I can't believe we have to have a test as soon as we get back from break." Tsukune said.

Later, Tsukune and the others waited in class for their teacher.

"Hey Moka-san, do you know where Nekonome-sensei is?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything about it." Moka said.

"I heard we're getting a new student." Mizore said.

"That's just a rumor. Besides, new students don't just come to a school in the middle of the year." Kurumu said.

"So what do you think it is Kurmu-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Honestly I don't know, but if she doesn't get here soon we won't be able to take that test today." Kurumu said. After a while, Nekonome walked in with Albus dressed in the school's uniform.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student from Transylvania joining our class!" Nekonome said excitedly as she placed her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"Everyone, please get along with him, he's new to Japan and still getting used to speaking Japanese. Please help him along. Now, this is…what did you say your name was again?" Nekonome asked with a smile. Albus looked back to her with confusion for a moment and then back to the class.

"My name is Albus Ecclesia." He said nervously.

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself. And remember, you can't reveal your true form." Nekonome said. Albus thought for a moment.

"I haven't been to an actual school before. This is my first time. My mom raised me and home schooled me until this year…" Albus began when he remembered why he had to leave so soon.

"I've…basically lived only with her and she has taught me everything I know, even speaking Japanese." Albus explained.

"Why don't you take one of the empty seats so we can get started? Though I thought there was supposed to be two students…oh well." Nekonome said as she gestured to the seat by Tsukune. Albus nodded and went over to his seat. As he walked to it, he noticed all eyes were on him. He didn't know how to feel about it, whether it was a good or a bad thing, so he kept quiet and avoided eye contact.

"Don't be so nervous Albus, there are some powerful monsters in here but I don't sense any intent to kill. Relax." Shanoa said. Albus nodded slightly so no one would notice as he sat down.

"Oh and class, because of our new arrival, I've decided to cancel the test." Nekonome said. Tsukune let out a sigh of relief. Albus looked over to him and the girls near him. Tsukune noticed Albus looking in his direction and turned to him. Albus looked away and back to the teacher.

"Hey." Tsukune whispered to him. Albus looked slightly towards Tsukune.

"My name is Aono Tsukune. It's good to meet you." Tsukune said as he held his hand out. Albus shook Tsukune's hand and smiled slightly.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too Tsukune…-san" Albus replied, switching to Japanese customs, making sure in his mind that he used the right ending. He looked back to the teacher again as she started talking about her other plans for the day.

"You know, something seems different about him than the others." Shanoa said.

"Really?" Albus whispered, trying to keep people from knowing about her. Moka heard and looked in his direction.

"Yes, I'm not sure what it is about him but be careful around him until we find out what it is. I don't sense any intent to kill but his power…" Shanoa said. Albus looked again at Tsukune curiously.

"But it's against the rules to know other people's true forms." Albus said.

"I know that, but in our situation, it would be in our best interest to know who might be a threat." Shanoa explained.

The whole class' attention was drawn to the opening door. A large boy wearing the school uniform ran in, sweating and panting.

"Sorry I'm late, teach, I was at this party and I lost track of time" the boy said.

"A party? In the morning?" Nekonome asked with a puzzled look.

The boy sighed with disappointment before continuing. "It's an expression a friend of mine uses. I'm just late because I overslept. So, without further ado: the name's Yamano Thanatos, first year, just transferred from the Kyoto region. I like most things, dislike nearly nothing. Gym class being one of the few, see what I'm sayin'?" he asked after his fast-spoken introduction. The classroom remained silent, not realizing they were expected to retort.

"What is this, a classroom or a graveyard. No offense to you undead folk out there, heheh. Anyways, I hope to enjoy my time here at Yuki aca-"

"Youkai" Nekonome corrected

"-Youkai academy. So where can I sit, teach?"

"There's a free seat in that back corner over there" Nekonome pointed out.

"Hah, a corner. I always seem to end up in them. Oh well." Yamano finished as he walked over and plopped down onto his chair. The class refocused their attention on their sensei.

"Well, that one seems a bit undisciplined. I would advise staying away from him." Shanoa said.

"You think he'll be that much of a problem?" Albus asked quietly. Moka tried to listen closer to Albus.

"Without a doubt. Just worry about your schooling for now. Even though your mother wants you to live a safe life here, you do still have a responsibility to help mankind. So you need to train yourself and become stronger." Shanoa said.

"What responsibility? The Belmonts are the only ones that can kill Dracula, bar yourself, and I have no chance in hell of stopping him, so what makes you think I can make any difference?" Albus asked quietly. Moka looked confused that she didn't hear anyone other than Albus. _Who is he talking to? _she wondered.

After class ended, Tsukune found Albus in the hall and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Albus-san, we're all heading to lunch, would you like to join us?" Tsukune asked with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all standing by him and looking curiously at Albus. Albus thought for a moment.

"Go with them Albus, you don't have any family here aside from me, you should try to make some friends." Shanoa explained. Albus turned enough away from Tsukune, to hide his face. Didn't you say to be careful around him?" he asked.

"I did, but I didn't say to stay away from him. If anything this could be an opportunity to figure out what he is. Also, you do need friends. Focus more on that. But be careful not to give too much information." Shanoa explained. Albus nodded and turned back to Tsukune.

"Sure, I'll join you, if you're all ok with it." Albus said.

"That's great Albus-san, I'm sure we'll all get along." Tsukune said.

"Just remember that I only have eyes for Tsukune-chan, so don't get your hopes up!" Kurumu said as she winked, then ran over to Tsukune and grabbed him. Moka reached over and pulled Kurumu off.

"Kurumu-chan! You can't keep hogging Tsukune all to yourself!" Moka said.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do!" Kurumu challenged.

"They sure like him, to be fighting that much over him." Shanoa said.

"Apparently so." Albus said quietly as Moka and Kurumu kept fighting followed by Yukari and Mizore shortly after. Albus sighed.

"This might end up being interesting. It's too bad that you can't tell them your true form though. But then again, it might be a good thing. Ecclesia was erased from history. You and your mother are the only two living people that know about it. I would like to keep it that way." Shanoa said.

"Don't worry, that's a secret that won't get out." Albus said. He looked back to Shanoa and winked. Shanoa looked at first surprised, but then her expression softened to a smile. After a while, they all finally went to the cafeteria. Albus sat quietly for the most part while everyone else talked.

"Albus, try talking to them. I'm sure they'll all like you." Shanoa said. Albus looked at Shanoa and then at Tsukune and the girls.

"Uh…could you tell me about Youkai Academy? I still don't know much about the school." Albus asked. Tsukune and the girls stopped and looked to Albus.

"Sure, first off, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters where we learn to co-exist with humans. Although I'm sure someone already told you that." Tsukune began.

"The rules here are simple; you have to stay in your human form." Moka said.

"Human form?" Albus asked, confused.

"They're demons, Albus. And as far as they know, so are you." Shanoa explained.

"Oh right. Sorry." Albus said.

"And no one is allowed to know your true form." Moka said.

"Sounds easy enough." Albus said.

"Don't be too sure Albus, remember these are demons at this school. They might be learning to co-exist with humans but like in other schools, there are those who are against the rules." Shanoa explained. Albus nodded and refocused his attention to the girls.

"The school is inside a massive barrier that the three Dark lords made to protect this school from the human world. If any human is caught here, they're killed on the spot." Kurumu explained.

"One important thing that this school does is have clubs like schools in the human world, so we can do things like they do." Yukari said.

"Yeah, we're in the newspaper club. It's really fun." Tsukune said.

"That sounds like a good idea Albus. You should join their club. It seems like they like you enough already." Shanoa said with a smile.

"There are good stalking places around the school." Mizore said dryly. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari all looked to Mizore with shock. Albus and Shanoa looked at Mizore with a mix of confusion and shock.

"Um…disregard that last part. The point is, the school is really great as long as you're careful and follow the rules." Moka explained.

"HEY THERE!" The group turned their attention towards this loud voice. The other transfer student, Yamano, was at the end of the table. He grabbed a chair from another table and sat down.

"Soooo, I heard some stuff about you guys, the Newspaper Club. Everywhere I go, I hear 'The newspaper club is so powerful, the girls are pretty, the boys are cool, yadda yadda, etcetera etcetera,' get-my-drift?"

"Oh," Moka nervously began, "Um, thank you?"

"Moka, and your sister, who seems sorta rude, if ya ask me, the vampire sisters, Kurumu the Succubus, Mizore the Yuki-Onna, Gin the Werewolf, and lastly Yukari and Rubi the witches. You're said to be in the top percentage of students in the school! Every student in the school idolizes you guys!"

"Is this guy for real?" Albus asked himself silently.

Taking note of him, Yamano added, "Oh, and I mustn't forget the newcomer! So, what kinda demon are you?"

_Shit_, Albus thought, _what do I tell him?_

"Just calm down Albus, remember the rule?" Shanoa asked.

"Right." he answered her quietly, then turned to Yamano, "Aren't we not supposed to tell anyone."

"Right, right. Everybody's got secrets right? Well whatever. No big deal. Well if you'll excuse me, I've got other things to do people to see, lunches to interrupt, so on and so forth. See ya'll later!"

And with that, Yamano got up, slid the chair back where it was, and was gone the next moment.

Kurumu, after a pause, finally commented. "Well that was…odd."

"Indeed." said Mizore.

"So you mentioned something about clubs?" Albus asked.

"Oh yeah, you still need to join a club, why don't you join us?" Tsukune offered. Albus thought for a moment.

"Go ahead Albus, take him up on the offer. You can make good friends out of them." Shanoa said.

"Ok I will Shanoa." Albus said quietly. Moka looked curiously at Albus.

"Who?" She asked. Albus' eyes shot open. He looked back to see everyone looking at him curiously.

"I mean…uh…" Albus began.

"Just say that it's a name you tend to say often." Shanoa said.

"It's a name I used a lot when living with my mom so I'm used to saying it a lot." Albus said.

"Anyway, I would love to join the newspaper club." he said.

"Great! We'll talk to Nekonome-sensei and get you in. Oh you still haven't been introduced to everyone yet." Tsukune said.

"I'm Akashia Moka, you can call me Moka-san. It's nice to meet you." Moka said.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu, Kurumu-san is cool with me." Kurumu said.

"My name is Sendo Yukari, desu! Don't get any ideas with me though." Yukari said. Albus sat confused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm in love with Tsukune and-" Yukari began before Moka quickly grabbed Yukari and covered her mouth.

"You can just call her Yukari-san." Moka said as she laughed sheepishly. Albus looked at them with confusion before looking to Mizore.

"I'm Shirayuki Mizore." she said as she held her hand out. Albus took her hand and was about to shake it when he noticed his hands were cold as ice and stared in surprise.

"You can call me Mizore-san." she said. She released Albus' hand and he held it in his other hand trying to warm it up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Ice." Mizore said. Albus breathed into his hands to warm them before continuing.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you all. I hope we all end up being great friends." Albus said.

Later, Albus was in the dormitory building, looking for his room. He scanned the door numbers, trying to find a match of the number on his forms.

"So, what do you think of school life with other people?" Shanoa asked.

"You're asking me as if **you **know." Albus responded sarcastically.

"Ugh, didn't your mother teach you manners and respect for your elders?" Shanoa asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway, you see the number?" Albus asked.

"No, not yet." Shanoa replied. Albus stopped in the hall and looked off to the side for a moment.

"Hey, Albus, are you ok?" Shanoa asked.

"There's something just plain OFF about that other transfer student." Albus commented.

"You mean because he's crazy?" Shanoa asked.

"No, something more than that…never mind, it's probably just my imagination." Albus said as he continued down the hall. Another few minutes passed before Albus saw the room number he was looking for.

"There we go, I wonder who my roommate is?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure, head in and get yourself unpacked." Shanoa said.

"Right." Albus replied as he pulled out his key, opened the door and headed in. No one seemed to be in the room but him and Shanoa. He set his bags next to the bed and started changing out of his school cloths.

"Man, this uniform feels too weird." Albus complained as he removed his garments.

"You're just not used to the new cloths. You'll get used to them." Shanoa explained.

"Yeah but I feel like I can't do as much in that uniform without tearing it apart. At least in my regular cloths, I have full freedom of motion." Albus replied.

"That's true, for now, just deal with them, I'm sure they're not restricting in motion." Shanoa said.

"But what about absorbing glyphs? I can't do that in my uniform without struggle. At least in my regular outfit I can pull back the mantle fairly easily." Albus responded.

"You might have to learn to do without. For now, only worry about absorbing them when in your normal cloths, if you see a glyph while in your uniform, completely disregard it." Shanoa instructed.

"Great…now I'm going to be very limited in my glyphs." Albus complained.

"Well think about it this way, would you rather have variety that doesn't deliver the necessary punch, or a few real impacting ones?" Shanoa asked. Albus thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"That's an excellent point, with fewer glyphs, that means I'll be able to strengthen them a lot more in less time." Albus stated.

"Right, focus on what you have for now, if you end up being able to get some more, by all means. But focus primarily on strengthening what glyphs you have." Shanoa instructed. Albus finally dressed himself in his regular outfit and then looked to Shanoa.

"So, how do I look?" Albus asked.

"Like a handsome young sorcerer." Shanoa replied with a smirk. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Albus said as he threw his uniform shirt at her.

"You asked." Shanoa replied. He walked over to the window to see outside and he saw a few students being mauled by some bigger thugs in different uniforms and a red haired girl standing off to the side with a disturbed expression on her face.

"They don't look to friendly." Shanoa commented.

"Well, time to do something about that." Albus said as he headed for the ledge.

"You don't mean fighting them do you?" Shanoa asked.

"It might come to that." Albus replied.

"Albus don't be a fool! You're here to learn that not all non-humans are evil! And besides, you don't even know how dangerous they might be!" Shanoa scolded. But Albus ignored Shanoa and jumped over the railing. He fell almost to the ground level before he curled and a transparent sphere of energy formed around him and focused on the second floor railing. After about a second, the sphere disappeared and he landed on his feet, moving towards the thugs.

Tsukune and the others were on their way to the dorms after taking care of a few club activities.

"I think Albus-san will be excited to know that Nekonome-sensei and Gin-sempai have agreed to have Albus join." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, he'll love it with us, although to be honest, I wonder how he'll be with Gin-sempai? He did seem a bit nervous when that other guy came by at lunch." Moka said.

"Oh I don't think we should worry about him too much." Kurumu said.

"Why not?" Tsukune asked.

"He looks like he 'll be ok, I don't think it'll be too much of a problem." Kurumu reassured.

"I hope you're right, especially with members of the Public Safety Commission running around again." Tsukune said.

"Don't look now but there they are." Kurumu said as she pointed to the public Safety members.

"I know, OH! I have to tell Albus about them. Hopefully he'll keep his distance." Tsukune explained.

"Um, I don't think that's the case." Moka said with her eyes wide open as she pointed past Tsukune. He turned around and saw Albus walking towards the Public Safety members.

"No! Don't interfere with them!" Tsukune grunted. Albus walked casually toward the red haired, Deshiko Deshi, as she looked to Albus.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Just wondering what's going on." Albus replied.

"This isn't any of your business! So start walking!" Deshi barked, Albus shook his head.

"Maybe I'll make it my business! What could have been so bad that needs beating the living shit out of them?" Albus demanded gesturing toward the students. Deshi looked back to the students and showed a hint of pity toward them. Albus noticed and looked at Deshi curiously.

"Whatever they did, was it really that bad?" Albus asked. Deshi snapped back to his attention and swung her pole, hit Albus in the chest, and knocked him down.

"Come on, this isn't good! If we let this go, he could get hurt!" Tsukune said as he and the girls started running to help him. Albus started to get up but was stopped by Deshi, who pressed the pole against his chest, crouched down with her knee also on his chest and her face about an inch away from his.

"Listen up, new kid, I can tell you don't yet know how things work around here. When we tell you to do something, you do it, and you don't get hurt. Got it?" Deshi demanded. Albus nodded slightly but noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tsukune yelled. Deshi stayed crouched, watching Tsukune as he ran towards her. Right before Tsukune reached about three feet from her, Deshi quickly swung her staff and smashed it into Tsukune, sending him tumbling about ten feet. Moka and the others ran over to help Tsukune and Deshi smirked at them. Albus took this chance and quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and flipped her onto the ground, repositioned himself so he was on top of her and before she could react; she was faced with the long white needle of Confodere an inch from her face.

"Now you listen to me! Don' try any kind of crap like this while I'm around! I don't much appreciate what you were doing to them!" Albus barked.

"Albus be careful!" Shanoa warned. Deshi smirked again, slapped confodere away and pinned Albus on his back once again.

"Now YOU listen to ME! I kinda like you kid, you don't exactly seem like a panzy like the rest. But I don't want to hear about you interfering with any other members again. You're lucky it's me and not Kuyo, the boss. He wouldn't let you off so easy." Deshi explained before getting up. One of the other Public safety members turned to Albus and pulled him to his feet. Albus held his side where Deshi hit him.

"You'd better get going! You'll have worse done to you the longer you linger." She threatened. Albus turned and walked off. Deshi smiled victoriously but thought for a moment before looking off to the side with a troubled look.

"That wasn't very smart Albus." Shanoa said.

"You don't have to tell me things like that!" Albus snapped.

"I did warn you didn't I?" Shanoa asked.

"Yeah, yean I know." Albus responded. Moka watched Albus curiously.

"Who is he talking to?" Moka whispered.

"You say something Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"I might be able to shed some light on this." A voice said from the rosary on Moka's neck. She and the others looked to the rosary.

"From what I can tell, there is another presence accompanying him." Inner Moka said.

"You mean like you and me?" Moka asked.

Not exactly, this one seems different. You and I are basically the same person just with two different personalities. It seems that the presence accompanying Albus is something completely different altogether." Inner Moka explained. Moka and the others looked up from the rosary and to Albus, who was still holding his side in pain.

On the rooftop, a lone figure sat on the edge and looked down at the events that just took place. Smiling, Yamano laughed and happily said, "Wow, looks like my guess wasn't off. This is gonna be fun, time to contact the bossman."

* * *

End of chapter 2

* * *

**Oooooo this seems like it's getting intense! GEE I WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALLLL Z- *Kurumu smashes face with desk***

**Kurumu: He means in the next chapter of Castlevania + Vampire! See ya then! YAHOHOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Trouble to Vampire

**Jade: Move aside, Ace, I'm taking this chapter! So, things are moving along quite nicely, eh? Though I'm sure you can tell that Ace is the writer here, not me. I'm just the proofreader/editor. Regardless, things are moving along quite nicely aren't the-**

**Ace: HEY! I GET TO DO THIS! I'M THE ONE WHO'S FREAKIN' WRITING THESE THINGS!**

**Jade: Shut up! You couldn't do it without me!**

**Ace: Oh yeah?**

**Jade: Yea-**

**Moka (Inner): You two...**

**Ace + Jade: No, wait, we weren't really-**

**Moka (Inner): KNOW YOUR PLACE!**

**Ace + Jade: GAHAHAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa...we'll learn it...**

Albus climbed the stairs of the dorm building, still holding onto his side.

"Why didn't you listen to me? I told you that they could be too much for you!" Shanoa said.

"I managed to pin her down, didn't I? Besides, I was just asking about what was going on." Albus reasoned.

"And that worked out real well, huh?" Shanoa remarked sarcastically.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch!" Albus said.

"You're right." Shanoa replied.

"You agree?" Albus asked.

"You could have done more than watch, and that would be getting help and _then_ doing something!" Shanoa said.

"Ugh! Somehow I knew you would say that!" Albus complained as he opened the door to his room, where he saw Tsukune and the others all waiting for him.

"…Um, hello?…why are you all in my room?" Albus asked. Tsukune stood up from the bed and walked a couple of steps toward Albus.

"First off, I wanted to let you know, the Public Safety Commission members not exactly the kind of people you pick fights with." Tsukune said.

"Apparently, what's the deal with them anyway?" Albus asked.

"They're a corrupt peace keeping organization for the school, basically the school police." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, they didn't really act like police." Albus commented.

"I noticed you took a good hit, are you ok Albus-san?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm fine!" Albus angrily insisted.

"Look I'm just trying to help you. Another thing we need to talk to you about is something that Moka brought up." Tsukune said. Albus then looked to Moka skeptically.

"And, uh, what would that be?" Albus asked somewhat nervously. Tsukune looked to Moka as she stood up.

"I've seen you talking to yourself from time to time. And I wasn't sure if it was like that or if there was someone else there. But…I sensed another presence near you." Moka said. Albus and Shanoa's eyes shot open.

"Albus, they know!" Shanoa said. Albus' eyes edged slightly to the left.

"It's talking to you again isn't it?" Moka asked. Albus looked back to Moka, cold sweat running down his forehead.

"Uh…how did you come to this conclusion exactly?" Albus asked.

"Like I said, I can sense the second presence." Moka said. Albus took a deep breath and looked to Shanoa.

"They know, you might as well tell them. Do whatever you can to earn their trust." Shanoa said. Albus looked back to Tsukune.

"…the other presence you sense…is my ancestor." Albus said. Tsukune and the others looked to him cautiously.

"She…she was the one who first started the magic that I train in." Albus explained.

"…Should I tell them more about you or is pretty much everything else the sensitive stuff?" Albus asked. Tsukune and the others looked to Albus with a stern look.

"There really isn't much you can tell them, besides our realtionship." Shanoa said.

"Ok, the only other thing I can say is that she's my grandmother from five generations ago. Everything else about her, I've sworn never to tell anyone, no matter what." Albus explained.

"I see. Are you sure you're ok? You don't look to well." Tsukune asked.

"I'm fine…I..." Albus began. Tsukune and the others waited, listening for anything else Albus might say. _Today has been pretty rough. I can't tell mom that in my first letter back to her. I just need to tell her something good. The last thing she needs is to worry about me right now_. Albus thought. He walked over to his bags, pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Moka asked. Albus stopped for a moment.

"…for a walk…" He said as he stepped out the door.

Albus sat on the edge of the cliff near the tunnel leading outside the barrier. He looked out to the sea, wondering what to write to his mother.

"What am I going to say? Not much of anything positive has happened today." Albus thought as he rested his head in his hands.

"You could write about the trip here, it seemed pleasant. And your homeroom teacher seems…interesting to say the least." Shanoa suggested.

"Yeah, but that's not enough for a full letter. I just want her to know it's not just a simple 'hi I'm good, ok bye' letter." Albus explained.

"Well, tell her about the new friends you have. And that you joined the newspaper club." Shanoa suggested.

"Well yeah…but…sigh, I miss mom already…" Albus said.

"Aww, someone wants his mommy." A sinister voice hissed. Albus dropped his pencil and pad, jumped up and pulled out his ancestor's pistol, looking for where the voice came from.

"You see anything?" Albus whispered.

"No, but I can feel an intent to kill nearby. Be on your guard." Shanoa said.

"Who are you talking to, kid?" The voice asked. Albus pointed his gun near the woods where he came from only to see another student from the academy, though he seemed a bit shady. Albus lowered his gun and stepped towards the other student.

"Any reason for following me?" Albus asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was already here. You just happened to come by. Now tell me, what is someone like yourself doing writing to your 'mommy'?" The student hissed.

"That's none of your business." Albus replied.

"Be careful, remember what happened last time you were defiant to those Public Safety members?" Shanoa asked.

"I would watch that tone of yours, kid, it could get you killed." The student hissed.

"You think you can take me on?" Albus asked.

"Albus! Don't start talking like that until you know what he is!" Shanoa barked.

"Show me your true form! Show me what you really are! I'm not in a good mood right now and I need to blow off some steam!" Albus challenged.

"Albus! Are you a fool? You don't even know his form! What makes you think you can take him down?" Shanoa asked. At that moment, the student stepped forwards a few steps and smiled sinisterly at Albus, who stood still, ready for anything.

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu walked through the woods trying to find Albus; they had been searching for him for the past few hours.

"Do you think we upset Albus-san?" Moka asked.

"I don't think we did, but let's find him and make sure; if we did we should apologize and do something to make up for it." Tsukune replied.

"He did look like something was bothering him, maybe he was already upset and he'll be over it soon." Kurumu suggested.

"Well I think we should still try to help him out." Tsukune said.

"Did you hear something?" Moka asked. Tsukune and Kurumu stopped and turned to Moka with question.

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"It sounded like…blades clashing.

Albus summoned the blades of Sacere in his hands and countered a blow from the blades of the other student's hands. The other student seemed to have morphed his hands until the fingers flattened and shifted into a bone-like blade for each hand.

Albus brought his left hand up for a strike but was quickly blocked. They both exchanged strikes and blocks for a good few minutes until Albus released Sacere in his left hand, summoned Confodere, and attempted to thrust it into the wide area of the student's hand, just between where his fingers would be, but missed.. The rapier glyph burst right into the rock face behind him, the hybrid was too fast.

"Hehe, looks like you might just be a workout. I like a good fight! Though, you don't seem very seasoned" The student hissed. Albus focused his attention on his surroundings for a moment when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu running to see him. Albus refocused his attention back to his enemy but when he looked back, he was out of direct sight. He looked around for a second before-

"ALBUS, LOOK UP!" Shanoa yelled. Albus looked up to see his enemy above him and coming down fast, blades ready to pierce right through. He jumped to the side, but the blade of the hybrid-boy sliced into Albus' ankles.

"GAH!" Albus grunted in pain. He quickly got back to his feet and held his hand open in front of him, he winced as his wound stung. Fire started to form from the palm of his left hand as he held Sacere strong and ready in his right hand.

"What's that you're planning? You really think a little fire will stop me?" The student taunted. "I'm a hybrid!"

Albus looked from side to side, still crouched, and then back to the fire in his hand. "What are you planning?" Shanoa asked.

"Even if I can't hurt him, the blast will impact him hard enough to knock him on his ass, and that will be my opening!" Albus replied. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu stopped about ten feet away from Albus. Albus concentrated as much energy he could on that fire. The hybrid began charging, still with his sinister smile, as he readied his right blade.

Albus held Sacere in front of him, ready in case his fire missed.

"THAT FIRE WON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME! I'M STILL GOING TO SLICE YOU UP!" The hybrid yelled. Albus concentrated even harder, watching the hybrid closely, waiting for the right time to set off Ignus.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed. Tsukune started to run to help Albus but he accidentally brushed past Moka. When he looked back to see her, he noticed that her Rosary was in his hand and detached from her necklace.

Albus waited until the hybrid came to about five feet from him and-

"YOU'RE MINE!" The hybrid screamed as he lunged at Albus. Albus spread the fingers of his left hand.

"IGNUS!" he yelled. The fire shot from his hand and instead of splitting into three bursts, it stayed as one big fireball and smashed into the hybrid but he burst right through it and lunged at Albus.

"TIME TO DIE!" The hybrid yelled. Albus jumped to his feet to meet the hybrid-boy head on as they began exchanging blows again. After about five seconds, Albus joined both his hands together and the long red needle and rose pedals of the Confodere union shot from his palms. The needle missed the hybrid-boy completely, and the hybrid jabbed his blade at Albus. He brought his right hand from the Confodere union and formed Sacere to block, the blades clashed and they stood still for a moment.

Albus smirked for a moment and then looked down only to see the Hybrid-boy's blade digging into his left arm, blood dripping out of his wound, Albus gasped at the sight.

"Hehehe, now I'll slice you into a bunch of little pieces!"

Albus brought his right hand Sacere up for another attack just before the hybrid could strike again, but Albus received a full force kick to the chest which sent him about ten feet away and landing on his back. He looked up only to see the hybrid with its blade just a foot from his head. Albus held his right hand with Sacere and shut his eyes in attempt to block.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" A voice screamed just before an impact was heard.

"THIS BATTLE WAS FINISHED IN 3 SECONDS CHUUUUU!" A small bat screamed as it flew by. Albus didn't feel anything and after a few seconds, he opened up his eyes to see Moka standing where the hybrid used to be, but something was different about her. Her hair was silver and she seemed to have a heavy aura about her.

Albus looked past her only to see the hybrid laying on his back, unconscious. He then looked up to see Moka who turned around to see him. As soon as he saw her face gazing down at him, his eyes widened as he started breathing heavily. He began having a flashback about when he saw Dracula that close to him and was frozen with fear.

"You…you're…" Albus blurted. Moka cocked her head to the side. She reached her hand to help him up but Albus tried to crawl away frantically. Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu all looked to Albus with confusion as he tried to get away from Moka.

"S-stay away from me!" Albus barked, fear filling his voice.

"I'm only trying to help you." Moka said calmly. Albus managed to get to his feet but continued to back up until he backed into the wall behind him as Moka walked closer to him.

"Stay back!" Albus said quietly. Tsukune and Kurumu looked to Albus in shock. Moka walked until she reached about ten feet when-

"STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Albus yelled as he held Confodere ready in both hands.

"Albus-san! Moka only wants to help you!" Kurumu yelled. Albus couldn't help but look into the red eyes of the vampire standing in front of him. The more he gazed into those red eyes, the more he could hear Dracula's voice whispering in his ear.

"Albus! She is not your enemy! There's no intent to kill! None!" Shanoa said.

"But she's one of them!" Albus replied. Moka cocked her head again.

"One of whom? What are you talking about?" Moka asked as she took a step closer.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Albus yelled and he joined his hands together and the massive blade of Sacere came down on the ground between he and Moka.

"ALBUS!" Shanoa yelled.

"Perhaps I should shed some light on this situation." A voice said from the distance. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu looked back to the woods they came from, only to see the bus driver of Youkai Academy. He stepped up to Albus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You see, the Dark lord has a heavy impression." The bus driver said.

"The Dark Lord? You mean like the chairman?" Tsukune asked.

"No. He means the Lord of Darkness, Dracula." Moka replied.

"Yes, he is a vampire of his own class. He is a true immortal, and some say that he's at large. Isn't that right Albus?" The bus driver asked. Albus nodded, still keeping his eyes on Moka.

"Wait, how did you know his name?" Tsukune asked.

"Heh heh heh, tidbits can come in very handy." The bus driver lit up a cigarette as he talked. Albus looked to the bus driver, confused.

"How much do you know about me?" Albus asked.

"Many things, such as, your ancestor Shanoa was a sorceress for an order called Ecclesia." The bus driver said. Albus and Shanoa's eyes shot open.

"You couldn't have possibly have learned that! All information regarding Ecclesia was destroyed!" Albus said.

"Yes, destroyed because of their hidden intention: to bring back Dracula." The bus driver said. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu all were taken aback from this.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, your ancestors fought against the order when their real purpose was revealed, did they not?" He asked. Albus stood in pure shock. _This man knows everything…_Albus thought.

"Oh and this might make things a bit simpler between you and your friends." The bus driver said as he snapped his fingers. Moments after Tsukune and Kurumu looked to Albus in shock. Moka looked intrigued at what she saw.

"What? What is it?" Albus asked.

"Is that…Shanoa?" Kurumu asked.

Shanoa immediately looked to Kurumu.

"I would say that is." Moka said as she stepped closer. Albus noticed and tried to back away but the bus driver tightened his grip on Albus' shoulder. He turned his head to the Bus Driver in a panic.

"She's not a threat to you, unless you make her a threat." The bus driver said. Albus then looked back to Moka only to notice that she was standing right in front of him.

"I doubt we'll have many problems in the future. And for future reference, please don't compare me to Dracula." Moka said as she held her hand out. The bus driver let go of Albus' shoulder and nodded to Albus.

He shook Moka's hand and nodded to her.

"Sorry about earlier…it's just that after Dracula…vampires kind of scare me. This might take a while to get over." Albus replied.

"Make it quick or I might have to sink my teeth into your neck." Moka laughed. Albus flinched at the comment but somewhat smiled. Moka walked back to Tsukune and took the Rosary from his hand.

Kurumu stared blankly_. Did Inner Moka…just laugh?_

"You always seem to pull me in when there's a fight. Haven't you learned to take care of things on your own yet?" Moka teased.

"Well, you all take Albus here back to his room. I'll take care of this boy myself. I have a feeling the chairman will want to take care of this personally. Ruby?"

Suddenly, a pleasant looking woman wearing a pink gothic dress appeared. She bowed to Albus and said, "Hello. I'm Tsukune and the rest's friend, Ruby Toujou. I'm the Chairman's assistant, though after today I have some time off."

"Oh, about that Ruby, you have a new assignment" the Bus Driver said with a slight chuckle.

Ruby just looked at the Bus Driver with tears in her pleading eyes.

"Relax. Your new assignment is to help Tsukune here and his new friend. Two fights in one day? The chairman knows something big is happening, and we'd better figure out what it is real soon." the Bus driver explained as he started walking away.

"Wait!" Albus said. The Bus driver looked back to Albus with question.

"I have a favor to ask you." Albus said.

"And that would be?" The bus driver asked.

"I have a letter I want to send to my mother. When I finish it, do you think you could get it to the mail outside this barrier?" Albus asked.

"When you get it to me, I'll deliver it to her personally." The Bus driver replied.

As they all walked their separate ways, Yamano walked out from behind a tree in the forest. He chuckled as he put the strange orb he was holding into his uniform's pocket.

"Well well, it looks like that Hybrid-boy was able to do his job just fine. So it seems that the boy is the one that lives near milord's castle. And to think that there'd be a vampire here. Hehe, the bossman is gonna just love to see this. Man oh man, do I love being me! Now, those Public Safety people look like a nice crowd…"

Back in the dormitory, Albus finished writing the letter to his mother and was getting ready to deliver it.

"Ok, do you think this is all right?" Albus asked.

"I think your mother will love it so." Shanoa replied, resting her arms on Albus' shoulder.

"Thanks, Hey Tsukune-san, what do you think?" Albus asked.

"Well let's see…" Tsukune said as he walked over and took the letter from Albus. Tsukune took a minute to read and smiled to Tsukune.

"I think your mom will be very happy." Tsukune replied.

"Thanks. I'll go get it delivered now." Albus said as he went for the door. The letter read:

_Dear mom,_

_I just wanted to let you know how I'm doing. The flight here was nice and my homeroom teacher is…interesting. I've already made a few friends here in the Newspaper club, and I even joined them. There were a couple of rough spots in the day but nothing serious, and I wasn't the only transfer student though the other guy seems a bit…strange but nothing to worry about. I miss you mom._

_Albus._

**Jade: So, overall, a good chapter, no? What will Yamano do next? Will Albus be able to handle it with the help of Tsukune + Co? **

**Ace: Ow, my head is killing me.**

**Jade: Yeah...we probably should be careful who we argue around. **

**Ace: Why'd we even argue?**

**Jade: I don't know. Many many things have happened.**

**Ace: Hey, you stole that phrase, desu.**

**Yukari: You guys... D:**

**Ruby: Stealing our catchphrases...**

**Ace + Jade: Uh oh...**

**Yukari + Ruby: KNOW YOUR PLACES! **

**Ace + Jade: LOOKS LIKE THE AUTHORS OF THIS STORY ARE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIIIIINNNNnnnnnn...*ding***

**Moka (Inner):...you hypocrites...**


End file.
